


Конечное состояние

by daejaeshechka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Kidnapping, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Конечный автомат находится в одном из конечных состоянийkosheen-wish https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhieR2g9Plkpoldoore midnight in saigon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM9zd_kqfrw





	1. начало

Чонсу подумал, что удача привалила. Охранять ребенка, должно быть, лёгенькая работенка. Он будет сутками смотреть телек, жрать пиво и ходить в качалку ради сексуальных кубиков на животе.   
Можно еще вот приударить за этой бабенкой, с которой он будет работать – попка у сучки атас.   
А вот плечи как у мужика, но ладно…  
В таком ключе Чонсу думал о грядущих перспективах в свой первый рабочий день, лениво нажевывая жвачку. Он прислонился спиной к косяку детской, пропуская нового «хозяина» войти первым и подмигнул девке, которая окатила его яростным взглядом.  
Ой-ой, какие мы…   
Больше увлеченный ее шариками, выглядывающими из-под кожаной куртки, Чонсу не слышал, как новый хозяин, забрав из рук мальчика планшет, объяснял, кто они такие:  
\- Тэк, эти люди будут тебя охранять… Понятно?  
Тэкён перевел взгляд с папы на стоящих у двери мужчину, некрасиво жующего жвачку, и женщину с короткими волосами, одетую в кожаную куртку и широкие джинсы. Парень Тэкёну немножко не понравился, да и лицо девушки, как она сложила руки на груди… отталкивало.   
Но даже с неприятными и скорее всего правдивыми догадками про характер этих новых незнакомцев Тэкёна посетила старая-престарая надежда.   
У него наконец-то будет кто-то поиграть, поговорить и покататься на велосипеде – так Тэкён думал в первые минуты их встречи, доверчивым взглядом посмотрев на девушку.   
Настоящие люди, не планшет – у маленького Тэкёна часто важным оказывалась не самое очевидное.   
\- Её зовут… Челси, - представил папа девушку, и та шагнула вперед, неохотой расцепив сложенные на груди руки.   
Мудила-напарничек, которому уже хотелось разбить локтем нос в кровь, хмыкнул - на имя, на что еще. Но до придурка ей не было никакого дела, сильнее смутило, как смотрел на нее мальчик – она будто угадала по глазам все его надежды.   
Но нет. Она здесь не за тем, чтобы примерять роль его матери. Просто из-за денег.   
\- Зови меня Лим, если больше нравится, - разрешила Челси, назвав только фамилию, а не настоящее имя.   
Взгляд Тэкёна слегка потух, когда она нарочно опустила глаза и встала рядом с его тумбочкой, снова сложив руки на груди.   
\- А я Чонсу, - парень сам протиснулся в комнату и серьезно пожал руку мальчика, как взрослому. Подколол, бросив взгляд вбок. – Это мое единственное имя.   
Сам же посмеялся. Тэкён вдруг подумал, что, может, он ошибся, и с Чонсу подружиться будет проще.   
Уровень надежды снова повысился. Появились вопросы.   
\- Но… - Тэкён с удивлением посмотрел на отца – нянька у него была, пока он не подрос. А вот телохранителей – никогда. – Зачем?   
По лицу папы казалось, что он сам не совсем понимает. Чон-старший просто обнял сына за плечи и поцеловал в макушку:  
\- Просто… просто потерпи немножко, - и это было именно то чувство, которое преследовало его, пока он представлял сыну этих людей, которых наняла для него партия.   
Абсурдности. Нереальности происходящего – как во сне. Как можно было подумать, что в цивилизованной стране могут похитить его сына?  
\- Ладно, Тэк, - вздохнул отец. – Мне надо идти.   
Тэкён давно уже не спорил. Папа делал что-то важное, он знал. Важнее, чем он сам, поэтому лучше других семилетних детей Тэкён умел о себе заботиться, не доставляя папе лишних неприятностей.   
\- Мы должны осмотреть дом, - сказала Лим, когда новых хозяин ушел, а Тэкён пока не придумал, что у них спросить, просто смотрел с кровати. – Проверить двери, выходы и сигнализацию…  
Чонсу сморщился – вот дура. Да еще и «правильная». 

 

Лим вошла на кухню с полотенцем на голове, протирая сырые волосы. Окатила Чонсу презрительным взглядом – придурок с мальчиком за болтовней поглощали поздний ужин.   
Лим было обидно – видно было, что Чонсу успел расположить к себе маленького Тэка, пока сама она честно облазила дом со второго этажа по подвал. Оказалась права, понятно – задняя дверь была не заперта, как и окна в подвале.   
Пришлось потребовать у единственной служанки все ключи, закрыть все двери – положив связку в карман домашних штанов, Лим почувствовала удовлетворение от того, что все под контролем.   
Это было прекрасное ощущение. Если не самое лучшее.   
\- Кто первым будет дежурить? – спросила Лим, навалив себе чашку риса.   
Она уселась на свободный стул как мужик, широко раздвинув ноги в хаки-штанах. Чонсу гадал – блефует?  
Правда такая крутая?  
\- Здесь нет сигнализации, - пояснила Лим, - поэтому кому-то придется спать с мальчиком.   
\- Сама и спи, - ответил Чонсу. – Я не буду.   
Тэкён перестал есть. У него были свои соображения, подчерпнутые из наблюдений за ними, но он так и не решил, кто из двоих нравится ему больше, когда оба одинаково не очень.   
\- Ты, блядь, - шепотом начала Лим.   
\- Я, блядь, что? – переспросил Чонсу.   
Даже такая, как Лим, не смогла бы с ним справиться, но Чонсу хотел, чтобы отчетливо поняла. Он схватил ее за руку, которой она держала палочки, и вывернул. Палочки упали на пол, а он позволил Лим пару секунд порассматривать свою руку, на которой грудой вздулись бицепсы.   
С другой стороны он не знал, что Лим в это время думала про волосы, торчащие из его подмышки, какие они отвратительные и длинные.   
Совсем не о страхе. Уж точно не перед мужчиной.   
\- Ты поменьше возникаешь – и у нас все окей, поняла? – Чонсу поднял палочки и положил на стол.   
К ним прилип волос с пола, поэтому брать их Лим не торопилась. Дождалась, когда он выйдет из кухни – её тошнило от мужской тупоголовости, но опыта общения было слишком много, чтобы отрицать.   
Она будет притворяться ведомой, пока это выгодно.   
Тэкён протянул ей новый палочки, чистые. Не утешал, но… Может.   
Смотрел на ее грудь под майкой, как она нарочно ровно дышит – пытается успокоиться. Не много он видел женщин, но глядя на эту думал, что она все понимает, даже когда молчит, сказав:  
\- Еще есть белый соус… Я принесу. 

 

Лим лежала на матрасе, на полу, бессмысленно смотрела в телефон. Было неудобно, но она сама выбрала – за мальчика платили хорошие деньги, и работа должна быть выполнена безукоризненно, даже если все придется делать одной.   
А тот ебаный урод может делать, что хочет.   
\- Со мной никто никогда не спал, - сказал Тэк с кровати. Добавил, как будто смутился: - Особенно девочка.   
Лим поправила одеяло, натянув до шеи. Не надевать же спать лифчик. Подумаешь.   
\- Я не девочка, - даже не огрызнулась.   
Поправила.   
\- Все равно девочка, - тихо сказал Тэкён.   
Девочка – он чувствовал. Не потому, что есть шарики на груди, а по тому, как она реагирует. Лучше Тэкён объяснить не мог, но понимать ему никогда не мешало.   
Печалило, но не мешало – что папа до сих пор сомневается в том, что он здоров. Тэкён посещает врачей, которые не находят никаких отклонений в умственном развитии, но все равно назначают новые сеансы.   
Повозившись на постели, Тэкён тянется включить проектор – потолок спальни заливает голубой свет, на котором белыми блямбами созвездия.   
\- Я иногда смотрю перед сном, - поясняет Тэкён. Он не знает, может, Лим уже спит, и он зря говорит. – Когда большая медведица дойдет дотуда, - он показывает пальцем, - будет час ночи.   
Лим молчит, и он свешивается с кровати вниз. Ее лицо голубое от света телефона, как у Аватара, и Тэкён заглядывает из-под ее локтя в экран.   
\- Можно я добавлю тебя в друзья? – спрашивает Тэкён.   
Мальчик в своей пижамке далеко и близко одновременно. Лим важно отгородиться от этого ощущения. Она разрешает:  
\- Добавь, - почему нет.   
Если найдешь. Лим совершенно забывает, какие дети прыткие. Что запоминают все. Все, что было на экране, даже если видели его пару секунд.   
Уведомление о запросе контактных данных всплывает через минуту. Лим разрешает, с тоской думая о реакции друзей – семилетний мальчишка.   
Ей неинтересно рассматривать его профиль, поэтому она отключает телефон и ложится спать. А Тэкёну наоборот – как будто новая, интересная книга.   
Лим Челси – из-за странного имени он нашел ее так быстро.   
\- А почему футбольный клуб? – Тэкёну интересно.   
Просто интересно.   
\- Потому что, - в подушку отвечает Лим. Она в четыре раза старше мальчика, что она будет ему объяснять? Как в семнадцать тебе придумывают прозвище, потом любовь кончается, юношеская дурость кончается – а прозвище остается. – Не Арсенал же, - тихо смеется.   
Тэкёну шутка нравится хотя бы потому, что он ее понял. Больше всего информации можно получить из фотографий, и он пролистывает одну за одной.   
Останавливается спросить:  
\- Ты что, лесбиянка?   
Лим фыркает.   
\- Чонсу расстроится, - полушутя замечает Тэхён. Он сложил ноги по-турецки и смотрел вниз, на обнявшие подушку руки.   
Лим ответила:  
\- А мне все равно… Он пидар. В душе.   
То ли бородатая шутка, то ли… Может, она знает что-то… Хотя они же вроде сегодня познакомились? Тэкёну не хватает сведений, и он возвращается к фотографиям.   
Ночной сквозняк щекочет Лим шею. Она думает, что завтра проснется со следом от подушки на лице, но все равно не шевелится. Должно быть уже очень поздно.   
Где там Медведица?   
Лим оборачивается посмотреть на потолок, по которому медленно ползут игрушечные созвездия. 

 

\- Иди разбуди его, - сказал Чонсу.   
\- Я ему не мать, - отказалась Лим.   
Чонсу хмыкнул. Что-то противная сучка даже его не бесила по-настоящему – препирался он так просто, из спортивного интереса.   
Тем более Тэк встал сам. Он много чего умел делать сам – придерживаться расписания, убираться и греть еду.   
Кипятить чайник. Мальчишка был умненький, ничего не скажешь, но какой-то… Заброшенный.   
Это понимал даже Чонсу.   
\- Можем мы… сходить в парк? – сын Чонсу никогда бы таким не был.   
Таким вежливым. Таким робким.   
Или правильным, как Лим, у которой тут же подорвало под жопой:  
\- Я не… Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Там слишком много людей.   
По привычке Тэкён покивал – да, конечно, но... Июль, середина лета.  
Конечно, Чонсу не про середину летних каникул думал, когда заявил:  
\- Пойдем, - просто чтобы наперекор Лим.   
А она не успела отвернуться от Тэка. От его лица. Не получилось сказать «нет», хотя Чонсу все равно не стал бы слушать. 

 

Иногда на Чонсу нападало добродушие. Так просто. Из ниоткуда.   
Он сбоку посмотрел на напряженную Лим – правда что ли думает, что это сын президента? Что весь парк – это террористы.   
\- Слушай, расслабься, - порекомендовал Чонсу. – Пока я с ним, ничего не случится.   
Заставив себя оторвать взгляд от Тэка, который крутил велосипед вокруг фонтана, Лим не без презрения посмотрела на напарника. Куда-то на его широкую грудь.   
Ну понятно. Герой номер один.   
Только она решила, что этот мудила, может, не такой уж пропащий – он часа два потратил, чтобы научить Тэка не падать с велика – как он тут же продемонстрировал свой настоящий уровень.   
Люди не меняются. Дураки не лечатся.   
Чонсу улыбается широко-широко, когда Тэк тормозит перед ним, шоркнув шинами. Он улыбается, когда сдает велосипед обратно в прокат.   
Это же он научил Тэка. Повод для гордости.   
\- Пошли поедим, - всовывается Тэкён.   
Его немножко смущает что он чувствует. Но слишком весело, чтобы остановиться – если бы Тэкён знал, что такое быть пьяным, он нашел бы сходство. А так просто частит:  
\- Хот-доги – вон там! – и уносится к палатке под зонтом.   
Чувство долга заставляет Лим тоже бежать. Ее обгоняет Чонсу, который просто так.   
Может, пидарская беспечность и бессмысленность передаются по воздуху, даже такому горячему, как сейчас, но за столиком под зонтом Лим просто ест, не оглядывая всех прохожих подозрительным взглядом.   
Ее черные волосы нагрелись до горячего под солнцем, как и серьга в ухе, и это причина, по которой Тэкён ест и смотрит на нее – ему кажется, что она красивая.   
Он хочет узнать, что думает об этом Чонсу, и смотрит на парня. Тот пялится на кассиршу, которая подавала им хот-доги.   
От этого у Тэкёна снова странное чувство, похожее на галлюцинацию, на то, чего не может быть – как будто они могли бы быть семьей. Но мама с папой не в ладах, да и сам Тэкён таких родителей бы не хотел.   
Пошли с ним гулять – вот и прекрасно. А в себе пусть сами разбираются, почему оба такие недозрелые. Один самоуверенный, вторая не подчиняется.   
Тэкён любит своего рассеянного папу, которому политика всего дороже. Это правильно: любовь всегда с каким-то оттенком. «Я знаю, но прощаю». Или грусть. Или.   
Он дожевывает остаток булки, глядя в стол прямо перед собой. Лим, которая давно заметила, ставит перед ним колу.   
Мальчик какой-то особенный. Что-то роднит его с ней самой.   
Вечером Тэкён немножко рад. Немножко нет – когда вместо Лим к нему в спальню заваливается Чонсу.   
Понятия Тэкён не имеет, как она его заставила.   
\- Слушай, давай телек принесем? – предлагает Чонсу.   
\- Неси, - пожимает плечами Тэкён.   
Когда он укладывается на полу, смотрит футбол, Тэкён смотрит вместе с ним. Ему опять интересно, он забывает о Лим, с которой хотел поговорить.   
Засыпает.   
Чонсу выключает плазму, когда замечает, и тоже устраивается на своем матрасе.   
Его никто не заставлял. Он сам пришел. 

 

\- Хочешь подраться? Давай подеремся!   
Чонсу буквально срывает куртку, расправляет плечи. Мышцы. Сплошные мышцы.   
Когда Лим спрыгивает с дивана и тоже избавляется от кофты, Тэкён смеется – они поругались из-за чашки попкорна, который оказался соленым, а не сладким.   
Он бьет чистыми, понятными выпадами, чтобы Лим успевала заблокировать. Чонсу уравновесил силы таким способом.   
Но подножка – это, простите, не там, где он может чем-то помочь. Он подсекает – Лим падает.   
Она не может научиться даже с третьего раза, глупая женщина.   
В последний раз Лим поднимается с яростным:   
\- Свинья, - и уходит, прихватив кофту.   
\- Ща опять курить будет, - сообщает Чонсу для Тэка. – Чё, не знал?  
Он подбирает попкорн и садится на диван смотреть дальше. Машинально ест, потом отплевывается:  
\- Блядь, он СОЛЁНЫЙ.   
Тэкён может есть и солёный. Ему все равно. Месяц спустя он определился, как к ним относиться – старший брат и сестра. Немножко больные.   
Немножко нравятся друг другу, наверно. Тэкёну интересно смотреть, тем более что есть какая-то определенная граница, которую не перешагивает ни он сам, ни два его телохранителя.   
Граница, которая отделяет – людей, которые к тебе хорошо относятся, от родных. 

 

Чонсу едва заставил себя уловить смысл слов:  
\- Проснись! Там кто-то есть…  
Он пытался втереть себе ладошку в лицо, так ему хотелось спать. Лим сидела перед ним на коленках, стараясь говорить шепотом – он спал у мальчика. Они так и чередовали свои «смены».   
\- Кто-то пытается влезть в дом, - объяснила Лим. – Поднимайся быстрее.   
Чонсу правда завозился. Это не шутки. Кажется, Лим испугалась.   
\- Оставайся здесь, - предложил Чонсу, но Лим отказалась.   
Она и так уже… Слишком струсила. Незачем было будить Чонсу, могла бы сделать все сама.   
Из окна видно было свет за забором, как от экрана мобильника. Тени. Шепчущиеся голоса – когда они оба спустились вниз.   
«Что это такое?» - посмотрел Чонсу.   
Гости, казалось, собирались перебраться через забор, так что Чонсу встал принять. Когда голова в бейсболке показалась над кирпичами, Чонсу стянул тело вниз. Тело забилось и завыло от страха.   
Тело оказалось пьяным подростком, да еще и с бутылкой в руке. Лим бросилась к калитке и в паре метров за ней поймала его подружку – такую же пьяную и испуганную.   
\- Я ведь мог тебе и лицо разбить, - заметил Чонсу. Он собирался – пока не подумал, что лезущее через забор тело слишком дохлое. – И что теперь, в полицию?  
\- Не надо, дяденька-а-а-а…  
Лим отвернулась в темноту. Может, потому что ночь. Может, сильно испугались – но называть Чонсу «дяденькой»…  
А потом Лим парализовало:  
\- Тетенька-а-а…   
Чонсу хрипло, громко расхохотался. Дети испугались еще сильнее.   
\- Все-все, - заявил, когда смог. – Ищите трахаться в другом месте. А бутылку отдай.   
Чонсу конфисковал спиртное, вытолкнул обоих за калитку и наблюдал, пока они не скрылись за поворотом. Потом сказал:  
\- Дяденька, надо же, - открутил крышечку, отпил. Поделился: - Держи, тетенька.   
Тетеньку очень бесило, так что она очень глотнула.   
Чонсу прокомментировал:  
\- Пьешь как мужик, а все равно испугалась… - добавил, - детей.   
\- Это не дети, - злобно шепнула Лим, - это сволочи…   
Ничего не сказала про то, что пошла будить Чонсу потому, что стала немножко доверять. Относилась как к товарищу.   
Который сигареткой вот угостит… Лим дымила и жалела, что не любимые ментоловые. Чонсу смотрел. Забрал бутылку, потому что хотел напиться.   
Прищурившись, спросил:   
\- А ты делала, как они, - кивнул за спину, на калитку. Решил, что ему можно без недосказанности: - Искала места для…  
\- Нет, - Челси ответила спокойно, даже равнодушно.   
Чонсу подумал, что она ничего не поняла. Но, может, бабы такое чувствуют.   
\- О, да ты же меня… склоняешь, - поразилась Лим, когда Чонсу сильнее перевернул бутылку возле ее губ и полилось на шею.   
Отпираться Чонсу не собирался. Он хотел с первого дня. А теперь даже стыдно не было – он думал, Лим нравится, как он целует.   
Даже благородно для него – как он ничего не думает про побыстрее, а расстегивает все с нее так, чтобы понравилось.   
Летом, ночью, все еще в саду. Он либо напился, либо дебильные подростки ему напомнили о шальной молодости.   
Пьяный Чонсу думает, что она ему нравится, наваливаясь сверху. Дело перестает быть только в красоте, в бретельке, свалившейся с голого плеча.   
Ему просто нравится. Взгляд, которым смотрят на его собственные голые плечи. Лим стягивает с него рубашку, про себя думая, что с мужчиной горячо. Страстно.   
Она даже немножко доверяет ему, что странно. Правильно полагает, что его повело по-настоящему, и летней ночью под кустом он не изображает нежность только затем, чтобы забраться в трусы.   
Проблема только в том, что Лим никого не надо ни в трусах, ни тем более где-то глубоко в себе. Как у маленького Тэка, у нее есть граница, которую не переходят прохожие.   
Еще она думает, что не сможет завтра смотреть на Тэка. Как будто чем-то предаст его.   
\- Я не буду, - говорит Лим.   
Чонсу не может удержать руки. Они толкают его в грудь слишком сильно для женщины.   
Хотя конечно он может. Просто не делает. Говорит:  
\- Ты, блин, ни да ни нет, - садясь на колени.   
Он не понимает, зачем себе отказывать. Какой смысл отшвыривать его, когда он со всем сердцем и другим органом готов.   
Он не понимает Лим.   
Чонсу злится, думая, что они оба неправильные. И Лим, и мальчик. Не он сам. 

 

Тэк не появился даже в девять, как будто не собирался вставать. Лим пошла проверить:  
\- Может, заболел, - а Чонсу было как-то… все равно.   
Лим вошла в зашторенную спальню, которой сильно не хватало свежего воздуха. Она побоялась открыть окно, подумав, что, может, Тэк правда заболел – сначала проверила.   
Тэкён завозился, когда рука потрогала его лоб. Мотнулся в сторону, чтобы ушла.   
Но Лим спросила:  
\- У тебя что-то болит?   
\- Нет, - соврал Тэкён. Ему хотелось плакать. За окном шел дождь. Просто поэтому. – Можно я полежу? Один…  
Полтора месяца Лим притворялась, что не понимает. Гнала от себя это состояние – понимания.   
Понимание. Понимание. И неспособность помочь.   
Как будто кто-то дернул за руку, Лим легла позади него на кровать. Она никогда не собиралась переступать границу, так же, как с Чонсу, но все равно это сделала – перекинула через него руку.   
Тэк сжался, будто внутри у него все болело.   
Он настолько одинок, что это задело его душевное здоровье. Лим немножко узнала о мальчике от старшего Чона. С тех пор она чувствует себя виноватой, как будто есть в чем.   
Тэк пролежал молча полчаса, комкая простынь пальцами. Потом стал любопытным собой:  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
\- О Чонсу, - ответила Лим.   
Шум дождя почти усыпил ее. Мысли ползли в голове сами, большими уродливыми червями – это же мысли про Чонсу.   
Он как сериал. Очень посредственный, но она смотрит его полтора месяца, и теперь просто обязана узнать, чем закончится.   
\- Он тебе нравится? – спросил Тэк.   
Лим помотала головой так, что зашуршала простынь.   
Тэкён, впрочем, и так подозревал. Он улегся обратно на подушку и стал думать вслух:  
\- Пока идет дождь, можно почитать, посмотреть мультфильм или приготовить поесть, - мальчик, который оправдывает папу и развлекает себя сам. – Точно, давай сделаем пиццу?  
«Я не умею готовить», - хотела сказать Лим.   
Но выручил Чонсу. Он ввалился в спальню без стука и удивился:  
\- Вы что, спите, что ли?

 

Когда Чонсу оставили в расстегнутой рубашке на покрывшейся росой траве, он допивал бутылку и думал, что же он тогда застал, ворвавшись в спальню.   
Они оба неправильные. Мальчик не должен столько понимать.   
А Лим непонятно почему понимает то, что понимает он.


	2. середина

Июльская жара, переросшая в августовскую – вот этого Лим не любила. Она любила дождь и спать под него до обеда.   
В животе опять скрутило, заурчало так, что Чонсу повернулся.   
После той ночи он ничем ей не напоминал. Иногда даже открывал дверь – если бы только ее галантное отношение не бесило больше мата в свой адрес.   
\- У тебя понос, что ли? – с ухмылкой «обеспокоился» Чонсу, когда Лим предупредила, что отойдет в туалет.   
\- Какие вы, блядь, мужики тупые, - сказала в спину.   
Если бы Чонсу посидел на унитазе разок, и из него бы при это выливалась кровь с говном и газами.   
Тэк катался на аттракционе – это минут пять – так что Лим ушла искать туалет, держась за живот. Она ошиблась во времени, не столько переоценив длину одного аттракционного заезда, сколько недооценив количество кровавого поноса.   
Тэк подбежал к Чонсу, схватив за штанину:  
\- Пошли в «Лабиринт ужасов»!   
\- Не хочу, - отказался Чонсу, проверяя, не завалялась ли в мятой пачке хоть одна сигаретка.   
\- Но… почему? – удивился Тэкён.   
\- Боюсь, - соврал Чонсу. На самом деле ему просто было неохота. – Иди один, я тебе билет куплю.   
Тэкён обиженно вытер нос. Но клянчить не собирался.   
\- Чё, ссышь один? – спросил Чонсу, протягивая ему один детский билет.   
«Ссать» ничего Тэкён не собирался. По крайней мере показывать.   
\- Слушай, я сигарет пока куплю, ладно? – отпросился Чонсу.   
Пожав плечами, Тэкён встал в хвост длинной очереди к «Лабиринту». Смотрел на белую футболку Чонсу, как он затерялся в толпе гуляющих. Потом на августовское горячее небо.   
Успокаивал себя, чтобы было не страшно. Заглянул в пещеру, в которой исчезали маленькие лодочки – там темно.   
Немножко страшно…  
Лим пришлось покрутиться, прежде чем она заметила Чонсу, курящего в сторонке.   
\- А где Тэк?   
\- Доказывает себе, что не «ссыт», - Чонсу указал рукой на «Лабиринт ужасов».   
В животе снова свело, но Лим решила, что это спазмы. Пять минут спустя двенадцать лодочек с испуганными детьми и их родителями вырулили из пещеры под прозрачный пластиковый навес.   
Лим подумала, что Тэк, наверно, вообще бы не испугался, если бы его кто-то держал за руку. Если бы не один.   
Лодочки опустели. Вышли все, кроме Тэка.   
\- Где он? – спросила Лим.   
Чонсу выбросил сигарету, его лицо дернулось, но он пытался не подать вида:  
\- Не знаю. Может, все еще в очереди…  
Но не так много времени было надо, чтобы проверить толпу у входа. Тэка не было и там.   
\- Он вообще садился? – набросилась Лим.   
\- Я… - это было плохо. – Я не знаю, - сказал Чонсу. – Я сигареты покупал.   
\- Дебил.   
Обидится Чонсу потом. Когда найдет мальчика.   
Лим бросилась допрашивать парня, стоявшего на входе:  
\- Мальчик, мальчик в зеленой рубашке здесь был?  
Поморщившись, Чонсу включил фонарик на телефоне и полез в воду, внутрь.   
Ему было пофиг на стафф, который пытался его остановить. Он отпихнул вылетевшую прямо в лицо белую маску, оторвал ее и швырнул в воду.   
Он чувствовал себя виноватым.   
Лим пыталась дозвониться Тэку. Звонок проходил, но трубку не брали.   
\- Он не дурак прятаться, понимаешь, - сказала Чонсу, когда тот, мокрый по колено, вылез из другого конца лабиринта.   
С этим сложно было спорить – ни просто из дурости, никак. Тэк бы не стал.   
\- Звони в полицию, - решила Лим. – Я позвоню отцу.   
Чонсу был согласен. Только если старший Чон пропедалирует сам – полиция не бросится искать ребенка, потерявшегося в парке аттракционов. 

 

Старший Чон ничего не сказал. Что они, вдвоем, потеряли его сына.   
Сидел на кухне и смотрел в стену, чем-то очень похожий на самого мальчика. Держал в руке телефон Тэка, который полиция нашла в траве за павильоном аттракциона.   
В доме было полно людей в форме. Одни допрашивали, другие шарились в комнате мальчика. Подключили к телефону что-то – должны были позвонить, потребовать денег или что-то еще.   
Лим чувствовала себя ненужной. И виноватой.   
\- Он либо сел в эту лодку, либо нет.   
Чонсу не понимал, какой из этого можно сделать вывод.   
\- Тэк бы не пошел с кем-то так просто, - вслух думала Лим. – А силой забрать мальчика в такой толпе рискованно – обратят внимание.   
\- Хочешь сказать… - у Чонсу бы очень отлегло с души.   
Знать, что ничего бы не изменилось – ходил бы он за своими сигаретами или нет.   
В парке было почти пусто, детские аттракционы не работали. Солнце светило параллельно земле, как бывает в пять вечера.   
«Лабиринт страха» тоже закрывали. Два парня, за решетками входа. Одного Чонсу помнил, он утром стоял на входе.   
А второй делал что-то странное, если не вспомнил Чонсу – кивнул напарнику и нырнул в лабиринт. Не особо раздумывая, зачем, Чонсу кинулся за ним.   
Лим решила, что так просто он бы внутрь не побежал. Где-то есть задняя дверь.   
Ее было не разглядеть, только черная щель очерчивала овальный контур на травяного цвета зеленой поверхности.   
Дверь открылась, выпустив фигуру, побежавшую между деревьев к проспекту.   
Лим гналась за ним с яростью, которую внушало чувство вины. Сбила его на траву. Чонсу издалека видел, как она бьет его в лицо, как будто он не человек.   
Будет просто пиздец, если он в самом деле ничего не знает, как орет:  
\- Я ничего не сдела-а-ал, - вытирает рукавом окровавленную морду. – Отпусти-и-и…  
Чонсу думает, что Лим знает – кто-то уже позвонил в полицию. Они в центре парка. Но ей как будто все равно:  
\- Я тебя буду бить, пока ты не скажешь, что сделал с мальчиком.   
На колене ее джинс остается красный отпечаток лица, когда она, как обещала, бьет. У нее пальцы в крови, вся одежда пацана тоже в крови, так что он, наверно, понимает, когда его душат воротом:  
\- Мне заплатили, чтобы я его вытащил из лодки, - девка забьет его до смерти быстрее, чем сюда доберется полиция.   
\- Кому ты его передал?   
Лим хочется ударить еще разок. Выбить из него мозги.   
\- Не знаю, - кровь у него под носом надувается пузырем. – Красный фургон «Эльдорадо».  
Лим отшвыривает его от себя.   
\- Пожалуйста, перестаньте меня бить, - рыдает пацан. 

 

\- Машину угнали вчера в время разгрузки в одном из спальных районов, - говорит офицер, опуская мобильник в карман брюк. Он обращается к господину Чону, но смотрит при этом на Лим, у которой на джинсах все еще чужая кровь. Непонятно, считает он ее извергом или думает, что без нее они не нашли бы никаких концов – в полиции не бьют людей до двойного перелома носа. – Но… - офицер поджимает губы, - я думаю, ее скоро где-нибудь найдут. Единственная надежда – отследить звонок.   
\- Если он будет, - тихо говорит старший Чон.   
Он предполагает, что должен сделать.   
Кроме того, он думает, что нет никакой гарантии, что Тэкёна не убьют, даже если он снимется с выборов. Даже наоборот.   
Ему казалось, что он тупеет, когда об этом думает. Мозг становится гранитным неподвижным камнем, неспособным соображать.  
Тэкён всегда был константой. И не самой важной в его жизни.   
А теперь он неизвестное. 

 

Тэкён понятия не имел зачем. Он своровал его, когда лежал, уже связанный, на заднем сиденье второй машины. Нащупал телефон руками и положил себе в карман.   
Он не ревел, когда его привели куда-то и усадили на пол.   
Но именно тогда он подумал, что этот телефон – очень важная штука. Тэкён очень надеялся, что его не будут искать, что на него не позвонят, пока ему не развяжут руки хотя бы.   
Телефон провибрировал два раза в его кармане, как будто все-таки искали, но так тихо, что это было не страшно.   
Хозяин мог бы использовать GPS, чтобы его найти, но либо не знал, либо еще не заметил потери.   
А потом с Тэкёна сняли повязку и кляп.   
\- Если будешь молчать, я принесу еды, - сказал человек.   
Тэкён даже кивать не стал. Глаза болели даже от тусклого света лампочки, руки затекли. Очень хотелось в туалет и есть.   
Человек подумал, что мальчик напуган до смерти. Ему всего семь лет – что он может сделать?  
Он принес поднос с едой, развязал ребенку руки и закрыл гараж обратно. Ночью здесь можно кричать хоть во все горло – никто не услышит.   
Тэкён посмотрел на поднос, на котором лежала булка и стояла бутылка воды. Потом достал свой телефон.   
Ему очень повезло, что блокировки не было – простой свайп. Ему второй раз несказанно повезло, что работал интернет. Что он ловил здесь.   
Потому что позвонить Тэкён не мог – даже отцовского номера он не помнил. Зато помнил запоминающееся limchelsea.   
Тэкён не гордился собой. Наоборот, он считал себя глупым, когда смотрел на полоску загрузки чата – думал, дверь откроется, телефон у него отберут.   
Или на нем стоит программка, которая сообщит хозяину, что им пользуются.   
Но ничего не случилось – чат просто открылся, а Тэкён залогинился.   
«Челси, спаси меня. Это Тэкён».   
Если бы она еще посмотрела на телефон. Если бы.   
Тэкён редко думал о смерти. Своя собственная казалась такой отстраненной вещью, она должна была быть где-то, но касалась его.   
А теперь он запивал булку водой и плакал.   
Когда телефон завибрировал, Тэкён вытер слезы.   
«Где ты. Опиши, где ты»  
«Я не знаю. Здесь темно»  
\- Блядь, - сказал Чонсу. – Ему всего семь лет.   
«Что ты слышишь?»  
«Поезда», - ответил Тэкён.   
Все то время, что он здесь, он слышит шум составов. Гудки где-то в отдалении.   
\- Станция, - вмешивается офицер. – Но товарная или пассажирская?   
В городе их всего пять. В доме установили отслеживающую аппаратуру, можно заставить мальчика набрать номер своего отца. Но справится ли он запомнить цифры, а потом набрать?  
Сколько у него времени.  
\- Скажи, чтобы сделал фотографию.   
«Пришли мне фотографию, - печатает Лим. – Разреши сделать геолокационную отметку»  
Черт знает, что происходит. Как он должен быть напуган. Как он справился.  
Но через минуту она появляется – фотография темноты, на которой белеют кроссовки. Офицер отбирает у Лим телефон, приказывает:  
\- Транспортная развязка на северо-западе, район кольца. Отправить все машины.   
Этого хватит, чтобы его найти. Если теперь он сможет еще и позвонить, местоположение можно вычислить до десятка метров.   
«Хорошо, Тэкён, - снова печатает Лим. – Мы скоро найдем тебя, не бойся»  
Она должна была это сказать. Хоть раз. Ему же семь лет.   
«Теперь постарайся набрать этот номер»  
Лим отправляет цифры, которые написали ей на бумажке.   
«Хорошо, Тэкён?»  
«Тэкён?»  
Человек, принесший Тэкёну еду, теперь смотрел на экран телефона, который отобрал у мальчика.   
«Тэкён»  
«Тэкён, ответь»  
А Тэкён со страхом смотрел на него.   
\- Вот же говнюк, - сказал человек.   
И замахнулся.

 

Значок «онлайн» Тэкёна пропал быстро после того, как она попросила позвонить. Лим думала об этом.   
Чонсу про доки. Сколько там этих ангаров. Сколько надо времени, чтобы обыскать все, срезать замки и обшарить товарные контейнеры.   
\- Покажи карту еще раз, - попросил Чонсу, сворачивая на разбитую дорогу, по которой ходят только погрузчики. Она ведет к длинным-длинным рядам сшитых из жестяных листов хранилищ.  
Можно надеяться только на везение – это лабиринт, прошитый рельсами и пахнущий грязной замасленной сталью грузовых составов.   
С противоположной стороны слышно полицейские сирены.   
На большинстве ангаров замки.   
\- Ищи открытые, - советует Чонсу.   
Только оттащить в сторону эту дверь, чтобы она открылась, стоит немалого труда. В первом пусто, только пыль взлетает в воздух.   
Он слышит голос Лим, зовущей:  
\- Тэкён, - как она пинает по двери, отзывающейся грохотом.   
Они оба похожи на безумцев, разыскивающих иголку в сене, но что еще можно сделать? Чонсу выскакивает из ангара бежать дальше.   
Они все пустые или заперты.   
\- Это где-то не здесь! – говорит Лим. – Не здесь!  
Чонсу может только предложить сесть опять в машину и начать с другого места.   
Но на самом деле он говорит:  
\- Я думаю, у них было достаточно времени, чтобы забрать его и уехать.   
Лим понимает, что это конец надежды. Может быть, правда надо было заставить мальчика позвонить – координаты были бы точнее.   
Но Тэкёна, наверно, обнаружили бы все равно.   
И что теперь с ним?  
Это убивает. Думать убивает.  
Лим поворачивается на звук двигателя. Она думает, что машина полицейская, но из-за просвета, оставленного между ангарами для перемещения погрузчиков, показывается черный нос большого универсала.   
Это старая модель BMW, и Лим думает, что бы ей тут делать.  
У нее нет никаких оснований для подозрений, но те, кто забрал Тэка, следили же на ними? И утром в парке, и раньше тоже, наверно.   
Машина газует так, будто хочет переехать ее и Чонсу, стоящих на пути.   
Ее шины взвизгивают, когда она срывается с места.   
\- Дура! – орет Чонсу на Лим.   
Он мог бы столкнуть ее с дороги, но Чонсу прижимается спиной к ржавой двери ангара, и смотрит с непониманием и заторможенностью, как за кошмаром.   
Лим с колена стреляет по колесам, машина мчится на нее. По салону она боится – Тэк же там.   
Она уверена.   
Чонсу видит, что она успевает подняться на ноги и почти увернуться от бампера универсала, который начал вилять, потому что колеса она ему пробила.   
Почти – ее отшвыривает в сторону, но не с таким звуком, какого Чонсу ждал.   
Машина проезжает еще метров пятьдесят, потом врезается носом в стену ангара, проминая жестяной лист.   
\- Живая? – трясет ее Чонсу.   
Лим встает на колени.   
У нее мутно в голове. В первый день менструального праздника она вообще должна была сдохнуть еще утром.   
Задняя дверь врезавшейся в ангар машины открывается, и из нее на асфальт выпадывает маленькое тело в зеленой рубашке, боком, неуклюже, как будто совершенно без сознания.   
Лим думает, что они выбросили его, мертвого, и у нее в глазах мутнеет от ярости.   
Но Тэкён просто выбрался из машины. Как мог – нащупал с завязанными глазами ручку, и дверь открылась, а он вывалился на асфальт.   
Ему было больно, но страшно намного больше.   
\- Челси-и-и, - всхлипнул Тэкён, встав на ноги.   
Если ее здесь нет, то ему так страшно…  
Тэкён нелепыми маленькими шажочками с веревкой на лодыжках и платком на глазах пошел наискосок дороге.   
Лим поднялась бы и на две сломанные ноги. Крикнула:  
\- Я здесь! – и побежала.   
Три секунды. Может, пять. Ей надо только добежать до Тэка, который, ничего не видя, бредет по дороге.   
Чонсу понимает, что она вряд ли успеет, и стреляет наугад в водителя, выбравшегося из передней двери. У него под прицелом спина мальчика в зеленой рубашке, а если Лим его закроет, то Чонсу тоже будет… горько.   
Он слышит два чужих выстрела кроме своих и медленно поворачивает голову налево, чтобы увидеть, во что же они попали.   
Лим прижимает мальчика собой сверху. Она, наверно, оборвала ему всю кожу, везде, где только можно, когда свалила на асфальт.   
Но она успела – Тэк был весь под ее телом, когда первый выстрел выбил из асфальта фонтан камней рядом с ее локтем, а второй все-таки куда-то попал…   
Лим трясет Тэка, срывает с его лица повязку.   
Говорит:  
\- Не реви…   
Как Тэкёну не реветь – он не понимает. Он так боялся. Он только-только понял, что она сделала.   
\- Не реви, - повторяет Лим, вытирая ему лицо.  
Чонсу поднимает его на руки, спиной к разбившейся машине, чтобы он не видел истекающее кровью тело человека, которого Чонсу застрелил.   
Мальчику нужен врач. И Лим нужен.   
У нее пуля в бедре.


	3. конец

Чонсу подался в интеллектуалы, стал думать. Опыта, хотя бы простого, человеческого, было не занимать, поэтому до чего он додумался: дуракам везет.   
История вся от самого начала похожа на цепочку из звенышек маленьких удач. Хотя это как посмотреть: мальчик, который больше играл в планшет, чем с живыми людьми, умудрился сидя в запертом гараже заложником скачать мессинджер и послать сообщение Лим. Отправил фото с маркером на карте.   
Лим просто дура. Машина должна была ее сбить, это же не боевик. Ей повезло, что Чонсу попал в стрелявшего водителя, а пуля ей всего лишь в бедро. Она так плевала на себя, что ее спасла только звериная ярость, с которой она пыталась защитить Тэка.   
Если бы они оба были нормальными, то не выбрались бы. Ни она из-под колес и пуль, ни мальчик из запертого гаража.   
Но их коллективное сознание каких-то не таких Чонсу постичь не может.   
Что такое схожее их объединяет и тянет друг к другу.   
Хорошо, что дуракам везет. Это же такой мизерный шанс, чтобы дураки сошлись в одной точке, и им так повезло.   
Опыт-то говорит, что так не бывает. 

 

Что Лим могла делать в дождь?   
Правильно – спать. Одна в больничной палате. Тэк ее разбудил, когда скрипнул дверью и просочился внутрь, тоже одетый в белую в крапинку больничную пижаму.   
\- Как ты… - опешила Лим. – Как ты сюда дошел?  
\- Шёл, - сказал Тэк, подтягиваясь взобраться на кровать, - и дошел.   
\- Шёл он, - фыркнула Лим. – Он, видите ли, просто шел.   
Её вообще не удивило, что Чонсу опять его прохлопал – снова сигареты, бабы или что у него там. Просто семилетний ребенок поднялся на пять этажей и перешел в другое крыло – зачем его останавливать, пускай идет.   
Эта его семилетняя логика Лим тоже изумляет – он просто делает что-то свое, микроскопическое, необходимое в этот момент.   
И оказывается так далеко, что не каждый взрослый бы смог забраться. Может, Тэк просто не знает, что надо бояться – и поэтому не боится.   
Лим смотрит на него, болтающего ногами с кровати, а про себя думает, что пять этажей – это еще ничего. Мальчонка и в незнакомом городе не пропадет, хотя вот бы его уберегла удача от такого счастья, а то такая она у него неполезная, что хоть плачь.   
\- Что делать будешь, когда выпишут? – интересуется Тэкён.   
Всегда деятельный, он уже придумал, чем можно будет заняться.   
Куда сходить.   
\- А посоветуй, - предлагает Лим. – Я хочу лечиться поехать. Есть одно такое место, туда на полгода себя сдаешь без права выписки…  
Пораженный ее тоном, Тэкён поворачивает голову и смотрит.   
\- Не клеится у меня что-то, - продолжает Лим, хотя где-то там понимает, что не надо. Закоулками. – Мужчин я не уважаю. А начинаешь с их тупоумием спорить – перестаешь им нравиться.   
У Тэкёна вытягивается лицо «Да ладно».  
Лим кивает: вот именно что.   
\- Женщины… - она поднимает руку с одеяла и поворачивает ладонью кверху, мол, я даже не знаю, как объяснить – феномен. – Они всегда уходят от тебя к мужчинам. В самом конце.   
Как правильно посочувствовать би-транс-девочке, которая сознательно выправляет себе гендер, не знает даже Тэкён. Он все эти дни пытается справиться с чувством, что смотрит на себя со стороны, из-за стекла. А оттуда его ничего не трогает.   
Как отец нашел в нем новый смысл жизни, а Чонсу пустился в поиски хотя бы какого-нибудь. Вот у Лим брейкаут, а Тэкён сидит на ее постели, ногами машет.   
То ли ему семь, то ли семьдесят семь – он ни грамма не знает, как оно работает, как колеса вертятся, но понимает, хотя не хотел бы.   
\- Так как думаешь? – кончает морально кончаться Лим. – Ехать или нет?   
\- Конечно, - кивает Тэкён.   
Тэкён отправляет папу на работу, Лим тоже туда, куда ей больше всего нужно. Тэкён решает за взрослых, как им будет лучше.   
Нисколько не обижается, он же все понимает.   
Почти.   
Тэкён достает из кармана свой мобильник и делает вид, что там что-то интересное. Рассматривает свой плейлист, гоняет туда-сюда по экрану.   
\- Эй, - зовет Лим.   
До нее только что дошло, зачем он пришел. Какая она дура.   
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой осталась? – спрашивает.   
Тэк мотает головой, глядя в мобильник.   
\- Понятно, - Лим падает на спину и натягивает одеяло до подбородка.   
Что-то Тэк находит включить, оно играет тихо-тихо, потому что в больнице по-другому нельзя. Лим слушает и думает, что мальчишка крутой.   
\- Когда мне особенно грустно, - говорит Тэк, - я просто слушаю музыку.   
Хруп – кто-то на него снова наступил, что у него там было стеклянного в душе.   
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Лим за напутствие в клинику, где у нее будет масса времени и причин «просто слушать музыку».   
А Тэк делает вид, что на него не наступали. А Тэк говорит:  
\- Пожалуйста.   
Чонсу мог бы уже сообразить, где он, и явиться. Пока они с мальчиком не обнялись и душеспасительно не зарыдали.   
Тэкён, который уже посчитал, что ему много времени не осталось, оставшееся на сопли тратить тоже не хотел. Он залез на кровать с ногами и спросил наконец-то:  
\- А как тебя зовут? По-настоящему?  
Лим захохотала.   
\- Это тупое имя, правда…

 

\- Прогуляешься со мной?   
\- Дак, - сказала Лим. – Почему нет.   
Она прихромала через десять минут – Чонсу специально выбрал парк поближе, чтобы смогла дохромать. Правда, на моросящий дождь он не рассчитывал, и что Лим будет похожа на воробья в мокрой куртке.   
\- Я… - сказал Чонсу.   
«Я», - про себя передразнила Лим.   
Но грудь широкая, молодец.   
\- Ладно, не позорься, - посочувствовала, как могла. – Вот тут, - показала пальцем на висок, - всегда буду помнить, что я живу благодаря тебе.   
Пошутила. Типа. Отмазалась.   
Если даже Тэк ему не рассказал, куда она лечиться собралась, ей самой-то к чему. Пусть думает, что хочет.   
Чонсу понял по-другому. Когда он тогда отпрыгнул от машины к стене, она поставила на нем крест.   
Дружить не мешает, мол, всякое бывает в дороге. Уважать вот больше не получается, а у Чонсу в голове в последние дни новая формула. Легкомысленное инфантильное чувство, радостное и безответственное, которое он любил, устремилось к сложному синдрому «уважения».   
Почти уравновесило его, но не остановилось. Мироощущение сделало виток, пока не пришло: то, чего он так и не смог понять, он готов защищать.   
И Лим, и мальчика, как родных.   
Ему даже не обидно, что отказали. Он сам не уверен, надо ли ему чего-то от Лим. Может, им вообще не место друг с другом, может, надо что-то сказать под моросящим дождиком, а не хвататься за рукав ее куртки.   
«Вот тебе на, - думает Лим. – И это Чонсу»  
Из-за капелек на ресницах мир становится расплывчатым, размазанным. Фонари набережной колышутся на темной воде потекшими оранжевыми пятнами.   
\- Видишь, - говорит Лим, - если бы не мальчик…  
\- Его-то сюда не приплетай, - огрызается Чонсу.   
\- Да нет, - спорит Лим. – Как раз он. Ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой ничего не сделали?  
Чонсу хмыкает – да. Он все понимает. Ему, лично, зачем он пришел – больше слова не дадут.   
\- Я думаю, он со всем справится, - продолжает Лим. – Даже один.   
Чонсу смотрит на нее не отрываясь – впервые такое видит.   
Она хромает слева, он еще левее от перил моста. Провожает до развязки. 

 

Тэкён скачет по дорожке парка. Потом убегает от Лим и Чонсу попинать желтые листья.   
Лим скоро уедет. Чонсу останется с ним.   
Тоже в какой-то мере парадоксально, что его не бросил именно бесчувственный трусливый парень.   
Листья шуршат. Тэкён сосредоточенно спинывает их в большую кучу.   
Глядя на него, Лим думает, что он притворяется.   
Как ни странно, ребенком.   
\- Пошли уже, - зовет Чонсу.   
У него уже вошло в привычку напоминать, поправлять, торопить. Лим вообще молчит, демонстративно признавая, что ее права командовать тут кончились.   
Раз гонят, Тэкён несется. Как шальная собака по кустам, в последний раз в компании обоих своих «телохранителей».   
\- Минсу-у-у, - зовет Тэкён, галопируя по кустам. На нем сапоги, неудобно. Но ее так бесит, что Тэкён радостно заливается дальше: - Минсу-у-у…  
У Лим реально сводит лицо.   
\- Минсу-у-у, - голосит Тэкён, уже в воздухе, стараясь лететь хоть чуть-чуть не по направлению в ствол дерева, - У-у-у…  
Тэкён приземляется в землю, обдирая ладони. Цветная полосатая шапка слетела и лежит в сторонке. Правая нога босая – сапог остался под корягой, за которую он запнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время объяснять (хоть себе, я забывчивый стал).   
> Навеяно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM9zd_kqfrw  
> Как они под дождичком ни до чего не договорились, как Тэкён на себя из-за стекла смотрит, не верит, какая фигня происходит, пока оно - ту-ту-ду-ду-ту-у-у  
> Еще фильм Бена Аффлека - Gone baby gone я посмотрел. И поразился: если наши взгляды в какой-то очень принципиальной штуке расходятся, то я пойду своей дорогой, ты своей. Как он точно.   
> Кого вы представляли за этими именами, мне интересно. У Минсу не было прототипа =), у парней был.   
> А вот ребенок опять гениальный. Вылитый я, выживший из детства вместе со всем своим умом.   
> По поводу лаж: боевая сцена - нерелиабельно. Чонсу оглобли прямо в противоположную сторону развернул. Мысли Тэкёна как трехэтажные, как у взрослого, поступки как у щенка. Хотя, может, я так и хотел, подчеркнуто называя полным именем, когда он думает.   
> И да, я давно уже знаю, что дописывать конец на следующий день - значит все запороть.   
> Ага. Про общий смысл и зачем. Просто так. Чуете безысходность? Вроде помирать нам рано, а куда идти - непонятно. 
> 
> Всем большой превед.   
> Здесь был стройный банананчик, плюс десять к скору истории и настойчивое желание сутки пожить в мире, который я себе выдумал


End file.
